Hands Intertwined
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: TxG "Why do you make it so hard? Why is it that you're begging me to let you go while the tears brim your eyes? Why do you make me feel like the criminal when you're the one who wants to break up?" Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hands intertwined"**

**© someonelikeyou10 **

**This publication is protected under the US Copyright Act of 1976 and all other applicable international, federal, state and local laws, and all rights are reserved, including resale rights: you are not allowed to give or sell this to anyone else. If you received this publication from anyone other than someonelikeyou10 you've received a pirated copy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or items inflicted with this story, **

**December 16, 2009.**

_AN: Uh, hey guys. Yeah, i know you all hate me for my lack of updates..but you learn that as you get older, every minute of your life is precious. So instead of updating Innocence of Love and/or Beautiful Mistakes, here's a new oneshot! Just keep in mind that Troyella is my couple. That will not change. Enjoy! _

**Summary: "Why do you make it so hard? Why is it that you're begging me to let you go while the tears brim your eyes? Why do you make me feel like ****the criminal when you're ****the one who wants to break up?"**

* * *

Tuesday.

It was on that fateful Tuesday that I met him. With his shining blue eyes hidden underneath the black aviators, wearing the skinny jeans somewhat hanging loose but still maintaining a clean look, his back was turned to me. The white shirt, showing off the toned muscles was what I stared at before he finally turned around and showed off his pearly white teeth and smiled at me.

"_**I'm Troy."**_

It was on that Tuesday that he had shown me around the carnival and made me blush as he suddenly took my hand in the crowd and looked back at me, saying in a voice loud enough for me to hear.

**"**_**Don't let go of me, you hear me?"** _

All I could do was smile and nod, and tighten my grip against his hands that held the ruby red ring on his finger while the butterflies continued to bounce around in my stomach, something that's never happened to me before. And it was on that fateful Tuesday that I had fallen in love with a complete stranger.

-

It was on that first Tuesday of September that I had met him again, two weeks after the carnival as he sat on the chair of his desk talking to his friends until his eyes caught mine, and shined bright as he recognized me and motioned me to come over. I had blushed and nodded softly and walked over where I took his outstretched hands and laced it together with his fingers, surprising everyone else around the room.

**"**_**Dude is this the girl you were talking about?"** _

Before I could ask what he was talking about and what he meant he was forced to unlace our hands as the teacher walked in and welcomed everyone with a sweet smile. But the smile couldn't be compared to the smile on my face as a note came flying my way, with a message and his number written inside.

_**123-456-7890 **_

**"**_**Don't wanna lose contact with you again. I can't believe I forgot to ask you your number two weeks ago! :D"** _

His message included a smiley face that even though I couldn't see from where I was sitting, I was sure it was reflected on his face.

-

It wasn't until two months after the first day of school, on that faithful Tuesday of November that he had asked me to be his girlfriend with a bouquet of roses and the ruby class finger. The moment of happiness was reflected through the tears streaming down my cheeks as I nodded and accepted without hesitation. And in the second hallway of the second floor on the second month of the second day, we shared our first kiss.

-

_December_

_-_

_January_

_-_

_February_

_-_

_March_

_-_

_April_

_-_

5 bliss months spent together.

Hanging at the beach where we had laid down in the cool sand and shared kisses and cuddled under the stars, or at the hallways of the art center during second period where we always snuck off to share intimate kisses and embraces, and even in the sheets of his own bedroom where things were done that shouldn't have been done in public.

But that ended with one day.

-

He was my first love who introduced me to emotions I've never felt before.

**Happiness**

-I was happy to be with him.

**Sadness**

-We had our fights here and there.

**Embarrassment**

-Things i have never shown to anyone were seen through his eyes.

**Fear**

-I feared to lose him.

and **Hurt.**

It was him who helped me during the troubling times, him who taught me to lean to people around me instead of trying to hold it in, him who opened my heart, and him who made me love.

**That him, him who had done all those things for me, it was him who I called my savior.**

But.

Although he was my savior and my lover.

It was him who brutally left me.

-

It's funny how life works out, one minute you're on top of the world but then the next thing you know you're on the bare floor struggling to hold it all in and survive. When only hours ago I called you to say I love you, now it's the complete opposite. You trying breaking it off with me, saying you've fallen in love with someone else. I can feel my heart breaking little by little as the words escape your mouth.

Why is it that you had to make me fall for you, make me love you, feel happy for you but also break my heart in the process.

I should have realized it the moment your replies to my 'I love yous' turned into murmurs of 'yeah' 'me too' and everything other than 'I love you too.' It was me that caused this; my naivety, my immature mind, and my lack of attentiveness.

But then, i hate you.

I hate that it's because of you that i'm hurting, i hate that it's you that's breaking it off with me, and i hate that you're standing in front of me asking me to leave you.

Why do you make it so hard? Why can't you be like all other men in this world who don't care about the girl they break up with or hurt me intentionally. Why is it that you're begging me to let you go while the tears brim your eyes? Why do you make me feel like the criminal when you're the one who want to break up?

Although i say ask all these questions, in truth, i know why.

I know why you make it so hard, i know why you're not like all the other men in this world, i know why you're begging me to let you go, and i know why i feel like the criminal.

It's because although you're here in front of me asking to break up, the five months we've been together weren't fake. You weren't lying to me when you whispered 'I love you' in my sleep, the love we shared wasn't fake, neither of us was suffering the during the 5 months and i know we were nothing close to false love.

The reason why you make it so hard for me to let you go is because _you're _a good guy.

Despite the fact that you loved me, you falling in love with her isn't wrong either. You can't stop your heart from loving someone. It's something that you have to understand and no matter how much i want to keep you, i have to let you go. I have to let you go or we'll both suffer.

And that will only cause more pain.

Instead of breaking off with pain and hurt towards each other and our own selves, why not just let it off with the happy memories we've once shared. So that one day, if we were to meet again in the streets ten years from now, we can look back without any regrets and share happy smiles toward each other.

And that's why I'm letting you go. That's why despite my heart being shattered into a million pieces, I'm letting you go.

Be happy with her. Be happy Troy.

-

_Oh god, it hurts. _

The pain in my chest as I finally watch his back turned to me, wearing a white shirt similar to the one when i had first met him. Although i'm letting him go, i can't seem to stop the pain. Although i could stop our relationship from being tainted with bad memories, my heart hurts. I can hear the cry inside of me as his figure is now far out of sight.

It hurts so much. '

How will I survive this?

-

-

-

She's beautiful Troy. She's far much more beautiful than me. And even though she seems more prettier, better, and everything else i'm not, i'm glad. Of course i feel some hatred towards her for taking you away from me, but your smile makes up for it. The smile on your face as she smiles at you, or the twinkle in your blue eyes that appear everytime she's mentioned in a conversation or the way you hold your breath when she enters the room, almost as if she's taken your breath away.

It's almost as if she's your world, and your only world.

And it made me think to what we had. What we used to have.

...were we ever like that?

-

-

-

He's standing in front of me with a grin on his face. The wet hair, cooled face, and good smelling clothes, evident that it hadn't been too long since he's been out of the shower. I can't help but hold back the tears and get ready to turn around but he grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me closer to him. And i feel nostalgia as i smell the cologne mixed with his smell on him.

The tears are brimming my eyes as I can't stand the feeling of nostalgia, but i hold it in. I hold it in so we wouldn't get hurt.

"Troy!"

Her voice rings to the classroom as she greets Troy and I could see a glimpse of his face which now was in a full out grin as he let go of me in an instant and spread his arms out for her. Her brown curls, a contrast to my short blond hair, swift past me and i could smell the sweet scent of shampoo and perfume. She greets the guy I love and finally turns to me, the smile still on her face.

"Emily right?"

As much as i don't want to admit it, her presence changed the atmosphere. A smile that i haven't felt since our breakup naturally comes unto my face, and for the first time i finally understood why he was in love with her. Why he's taking the chance of being rejected and why he left my love for hers.

"Yeah, and Gabriella right?"

Her smile is addicting.

Why couldn't i be more like her?

-

-

-

Ah, i see you've finally done it. You're holding her hand as you walk into the classroom together, the news already spreading fast throughout the school. Even through the tints of pink on your cheeks and the nervous smile on your face, you radiate with happiness.

I know i can't get over you.

Not anytime soon anyways. I know it will take some time and pain. But i believe, i believe that in the end, we'll be fine.

You will be with her.

I will stop loving you as more than a brother.

And we'll all be happy.

I'm ready.

I'm ready.

..

..

No I'm not. I know I'm not.

It hurts to much to let go.

It hurts too much.

When will this pain stop?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I'm smiling with you. I'm smiling to myself. I'm smiling with her.

It's been months since our break up, and now it finally doesn't hurt to think about it.

Your girlfriend of seven months is holding my hand as we both giggle at your goofy act in the car.

Remember how i said how funny life was?

At the time i thought all was lost between you and me, i cursed my fate in life for making me this way. For hurting me in the most painful yet gentle way. But now its sent me another curve ball. Something i would have never expected.

I like her.

I like her a lot.

As the same way she attracted you to her as a lover, she lures me in as a friend.

My most valuable and trusted friend.

Ironic huh?

But didn't i say life was funny?

-

-

-

What happened? What has life done to us now?

You're gone.

She's gone.

I lost my most trusted friend, and my first love all in one weeks span.

I shudder.

I can still hear it. I can still hear the screeching of the tires and the screaming of her voice. I can still see your smile as you comfort her as you lay on the cold concrete. The blood won't stop and my heart hurts as you suddenly make a pained expression. She's still sobbing and screaming as you struggle to breathe and my head starts panicking. But as much as i try to stop it, as much as i wanted to be able to sit next to you and comfort her as you reassure us, i can't. I can't cause now the sound of the ambulance is ringing in a distance, but i can't hear it anymore.

No, everything fading.

The murmurs of the men, your groans of pain, her sobs. It's all starting to fade.

But in an instant, I'm back where I am. Back on the cold cemetery in the cold winter. Alone.

All alone.

Why?

Why did you leave? I didn't let you go to be with her for you to die. I was really ready to live my life to the fullest and to be able to look at you with a smile even as your hands are intertwined with hers.

But look where we are now.

I'm looking at the two graves in front of me. One of yours and one of hers.

I look at the newspaper clipping held in my right hand.

_The brave spirit of a young soul_

And on the other hand is her suicide note.

One crash and you were gone.

One bang and she was gone.

What's gonna happen to me?

What's going to happen?

Oh no. The tears are falling. They're falling so rapidly i can't seem to stop them, what's happening? My throat hurts and it hurts even more to breath in the cold January air. My hands shake even through the white cashmere gloves. Something she gave me as a present.

Your championship lays in a necklace on my neck, along with the promise ring you gave her. Why is it there? Why isn't in the hands of you and her? Why is it laying so cold against the warm skin of my neck?

Why?

After a while, i feel the tears lessen, it lessens slowly until it finally stops. My throat is raw. My eyes are red.

As i stand in front of your grave, i suddenly feel a warm presence.

Are you there Troy?

Are you there Gabriella?

I could almost see them. Their happy smiles as their hand lay intertwined, and finally a smile forms on my pale face.

The thought of my first love and my best friend in love makes me smile.

Their love makes me smile.

I shake my head as i remembered a thought I had thought of during the small time I resented her for taking you away. I shake my head and throw my head back in laughter.

The laugh feels good. It feels great.

But what feels greater is the presence of you and Gabriella..

...laughing along with me.

* * *

_Ohkkaaayyyy. So, i know some parts did NOT make any sense at all, but really this was a spur of the moment type of thing. The reason i wrote this kind of oneshot is my inspiration. So thank you for all those who read it and feedback would be amazingly lovely:) _

_Thanks! _

_-someonelikeyou10_


	2. Chapter 3

_Soo, as i promised. Here's the alternate ending. But there's a problem with it, again. I'm not satisfied. It doesn't seem to hold the emotion like i want it to like the first chapter. So when i get the time, i'm probably going to make another way to write this. URGH. What a frustrating oneshot. But, if you would like to know, I had this amazing about, 2000 words done with all the emotions and way I wanted to express it...except, some accidents happened here and there and I ended up losing EVERY word of it. FRUSTRATING! Anyways, thank you guys for your amazing support, and here you go! The first ever alternate ending:) _

**-**

_Let's break up_

I had whispered those words to you as we lay on the cold sand of the beach, you hand intertwined with mine. But the moment the words registered in your brain everything seemed to stop.

I could tell you were shocked.

The way your hand suddenly lost its grip on mine and the sudden coldness in the atmosphere, I knew you were shocked.

You had abruptly stood up, and looked down on me with the blue eyes of yours, pain, hurt and confusion flashing through them, but as soon as your eyes met mine, I had turned away.

I didn't want to see the pain I was causing, the pain I had caused. You kept muttering 'why's' under your breath as you fingers tickled with mine.

I could feel that you had stood up now, and you were pacing around the cold wet sand. Your shoes back at the dry portion of the sand where we had put ours side by side before out little fun at the beach.

As I finally uttered the courage to open my eyes, I looked towards you to only gasp at your presence. Your eyes were looking straight into mine, the tears brimming. But what shocked me the most was the despair and pain in your eyes reflected with a blue grey, something I had only seen at your grandpa's funeral.

Oh why are you looking at me like that?

Why are you making me feel more guiltier than I feel? I really did love you Troy, i really did. Our love wasn't a lie.

But I couldn't tell you that. I couldn't tell you that I really did love you and that you were the best boyfriend I could ever have, except I couldn't.

I couldn't because I know that if I did, I would start getting sidetracked with my emotions to fail to see the hurt I would cause you with those simple words. The words that showed that although you were the best boyfriend I could ever have, it just wasn't enough.

Truthfully I wanted to ask you, I really did want to ask you.

Is it okay Troy, is it really okay for me to give my heart to him? To take back the one I gave to you and give it to him?

But I know I couldn't. Not when you were sitting on the floor, now not hiding your tears. I didn't want to hurt you Troy. I really didn't. But you can't help someone's heart when they fall, so hard that you don't even see it coming until you're way too deep to come out of it.

I'm sorry Troy, I really am. But please just please don't be mad at me.

Please don't be mad at the pitiful me that's causing your sorrows.

Why are you doing this? Why are you ignoring me: my calls, my messages, my looks, and anything and everything that has anything to do with me.

I can hear the rumors around the school that the golden couple was over. That after 7 months and 21 days of dating it was finally over. The golden couple's love was broken.

But the other rumor going around, that I know everyone was curious of was: Who broke up with whom?

Some say that you did it, some say that I did. And I know the those who said it was me is right. I know it, but i'm afraid to show it.

I'm afraid to admit, that it was me.

I'm afraid to admit that it was the horrible me who had broken the heart of East High's golden boy.

-

-

I know you're even more shocked than the moment of our breakup. Especially when I had walked into the school, my hand intertwined in his. I was smiling, i was beaming..but you weren't. Your eyes had the coldest look I had ever witnessed.

As your eyes met mind, I suddenly wanted to let go. I wanted to let go of the hand that belonged to him and run over to you. And it was the sudden urge that made me want to do that, that scared me even more.

Was my heart regretting what I had done?

I was too scared to answer my own question I was asking.

-

-

I was trapped. I was under his arms, his body blocking my view of anything. I could smell the strong odor of the alcohol and I tried to look around for help as he had cornered me in the lockers during the night of homecoming.

I let the tear drop down my face but his rough hand wipes it away as he laughs a drunken laugh.

He leans down to whisper in my ear things he wanted to do to me, things he was going to me, and things I didn't want to do. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, my lips locking with his.

But it isn't like his normal touch. No, instead it was rough and hard. My lips were bruising and I was running out of breath.

Your tongue swiftly and roughly entered my mouth and rummaged around. I heard the moan escape your throat as you pull back and look at me with those black eyes of yours, something I used to compliment.

But now it was scary. It was more than scary. It was terrifying.

I heard the sudden rip of my brand new dress as your hands try to touch me, but you look down and laugh at the poor sight of my dress, claiming it looked sexy. My mind was all over as I tried to figure out a way to escape his arms and I sent out a silent prayer to anyone, anyone who could hear me.

And at that moment, I suddenly believed in the thought of fate as he walked around the corner, to lock eyes with me.

You glance over to him whose touching me, and back to my eyes and I see you hesitating on what to do before you turn around back to where you were coming from. But as soon as my desperate whimper escapes my throat you come rushing back and grab hold of the hand that's under my dress and question him.

He ignores you and shrugs you off, but i knew you wouldn't accept that.

Instead you grab his hands once more and suddenly and abruptly punch his face that sends him flying through the floor.

You take off the black jacket and wrap it around me and carry me bridal style to your car where you take me safely home.

As we enter the house, me still embraced in your arms, you lay me down on the mattress of my bed and whisper me a good night before walking away.

But I wanted to stop you.

I really did.

So I called for you.

I called out your name through the dark space of the room.

But you didn't answer as you left the parking space of my house, not bothering to look back once.

And that night, I cried.

-

-

Why does it hurt so much?

Why does it ache?

I feel like my heart is burning...I feel like the world is ending. What's happening to me?

....Is this how you felt Troy?

Is this how you felt when i betrayed you?

..god, karma's such a bitch.

_-_

_November_

_-_

_December_

_-_

It was two months later that I started to notice a change in you.

Your eyes seemed to brighten, your steps seem to skip a step, and your smile seemed more natural.

I didn't know it at first.

I didn't know what was causing this sudden change.

I thought it was me. Truthfully, I did.

But then yet again, i doubted it was me because you had never even given me a smile like that even during the time of our realtionship.

I was clueless.

Totally clueless.

-

-

Why won't you get back together with me Troy? Why are you avoiding my eyes as I ask this?

Why is that each moment that passes by it's me that's getting nervous.

Why are you refusing me? Why aren't you accepting my love? Then I notice it. I finally see why you've rejected me, why your eyes seemed to have brightened, why your steps seem to skip a step, why your smile's become more natural.

I could tell by the empty ring finger on your right hand. The place where you chamiponship ring should lay.

You've found another girl, another girlfriend, another love. And now I'm the third wheel, I'm the blockage in your freedom. And as I finally realize this, the tears won't stop. Even as you attempt to soothe me with words of a brother, it doesn't help.

It doesn't help because i've realized the most important thing of all.

_Your heart's with another girl._

_Another girl other than me._

_-_

_-_

She's gorgeous Troy. She really is.

And i can tell that she's perfect for you.

You guys are so perfect together that it makes me want to cry.

It's almost like a movie scene where the perfect guys walks with the perfect girl and the light's always on them.

That's the aura you give off.

A perfect couple in the perfect fairytale.

....did anyone ever think of us like that?

-

-

You guys are fighting. I can tell.

The whole atmosphere of the school is different. It feels like the air is thick and we're all just suffocating in it.

Why is this?

Am i the only one who can feel this?

What does it mean?

Are you guys really meant to be together? Do i really have to give up? Were we really not meant to be together?

-

-

You're asking me why. You're asking me why I won't give up.

You love her, you say. You want her, you say. She makes your life the happiest, you say.

Even at the times you are fighting with her, just like now, you still love her. Gosh i'm jealous. Why is it that i don't see the good things in front of me until it's gone. Until they're all gone, and i'm left with nothing but regret?

I know it was me who said those words to you, me who had proposed it and me who left you, but why is that even though it was me who let you go, it's me who longs for you?

It was me who had fallen out of love, it was me who had stopped loving you.

But why is it me who's feeling the pain?

And then you say it. You say the words that's been missing in my life. The reason why it hurts when i think of you with her, but why it feels worse when you and her fight. Why it's me who regrets the thought of losing you and letting you go but then happy at the same time.

It's because i love you.

I love you so much that all I want is your happiness..even if it's with her.

You laughing along side with as you guys intertwine your hands unconsciously, the way she greets me as I pass by even as she knows that I love you, the way you and her glow together is what makes you happy, and whatever makes you happy..makes me even more happier.

You hug me as you explain this and finally run off to your girlfriend Gabriella, who's waiting at the end of the hall, her hands patiently and obediently waiting in front of her for you to grab it and walk with her.

For you to intertwine her hand with yours to share a moment of love.

And now I think it's time for me to let go now.

I've finally realized my fate and my heart.

Although i may not think this right away, i know that someday, just someday, when you guys are together at your wedding, with me watching from the crowd, i'll be able to look at you and send you a smile, wishing you the best luck for the future.

And you'll smile back with the cheesy smile of yours, your hand with hers connected in holy atrimony.

-Fin.

* * *

_Uhm..so if you didn't already realize, this girl who's talking throughout all of this is NOT Gabriella. You can think of it as anyone you want, but she's just a past flame for Troy. And i'm just here to say one more important thing._

**One reason I particularly wrote this twoshot was because...sometimes you have to learn to let go. **

**I'm sorry to disappoint all my readers, but i think my time here on fanfiction is up. **

**THIS WILL BE MY LAST STORY. **

**Maybe, just maybe, if i feel like i need to escape from reality to enter the world of imaginary just for a little bit..i might post something. But i'll never be posting anything again that'll make you guys wait for it. **

**Whether i write again or not, i don't know. **

**It's all up to fate. **

**So, i thank ALL my readers who subscribed and favorited my stories or me in general, and I have to thank everyone who has supported me through my years in fanfiction. Being a member since 12-29-07 was an amazing idea, and after two years of wonderful reading and writing, it is time for me to go. **

**Thank you all for everything you've done for me, i can't be any happier. **

**I'll ALWAYS keep Troyella/Zanessa/HSM in my heart because it saved me from the downfall of my life. Thank you HSM. Thank you Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Olesya Rulin, Christ Warren Jr., and all the other cast for givign me an opportunity like this. (DO NOT OWN) **

**And for the last time for a long time or possible forever, thank you everyone for reading!**

**love,**

**-someonelikeyou10**


End file.
